RWBY: Operation Nintendo
by psychoticpolice
Summary: Ruby has a plan to help bring the team together, and become closer as a whole! what is this plan you may ask? Well playing video games together of course! Join our favorite group of huntresses take on the gaming world. First up Mario Party 6... this should be good! [first fic of RWBY, kind of AU mainly just added gaming, i hope you enjoy!]
1. Mario Party 6 Part 1

RWBY: Operation Nintendo

I own nothing all credit goes to monty, rooster teeth, and Nintendo Enjoy!

Summary: A couple days after the bunk bed incident the group seems to be getting close… however Ruby is not happy with the speed of the progression, and thus comes up with a plan

Author's note_: _I Like writing in a weird POV format. Basically the character at time will be explained what they are doing in third person, BUT their thoughts are in First Person. While a conversation can be First or third… sorry being a weird writer! Also let's be honest how many of your friendships have been created and sustained through the miracle that is gaming! Well that's enough of hearing about these boring guy thoughts… LET'S COMMENCE THE STORY!

**They should open up more– Ruby Rose**

After Professors Ports "Lecture" Ruby was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to just relax and play her 3DS.

Ruby skipped back to her dorm whistling the Pokémon theme (you can decide which one). Once inside she locked the door, and hopped onto her bed. Making the bed wobble a little as it was being suspended by ropes to the ceiling…nuff said. She then pulled out her Red 3DS turned it on, and she started to smile. Once the game was actually loaded and she was in control of her trainer her smile only widened

Ruby was grinding away in the tall grass trying to level her team up to level 15 in order to finally challenge the first gym. As the monotony of the grinding started to kick in Rubys mind started to wander, and eventually she started to ponder about her own teammates.

"_It's amazing how little I know about these guys, I MEAN I live with them and we barely even talk. I wonder if there's a …."_

Ruby was cut off by a shrill voice screaming her name as the door slammed angrily

"RUBY!" Weiss yelled as she slammed the door

Ruby tried to hide her 3DS frantically, but it seemed like Weiss noticed.

"_Oh… crap I forgot to meet Weiss, and the others at the library to study... I'm really in for it now!"_

"..Y..Yes.." I said weakly, while looking down in order to avoid the icy gaze directed at here

"YOU IDOIT YOUR 20 MINUTES LATE, AND THIS IS WHAT YOUR DOING? I JUST C…" Weiss yelled steaming with rage.

I decided to cut her off before more was said " I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! IM SORRY, I' SO SORRY!" said a very guilty ruby trying to remedy the situation at hand

"I got of professors Ports class, and I was extremely tired, and wanted to relax little before going to study, I mean he's just so boring and…" ruby stopped to take a breath as she speaking frantically

Ruby looked up to survey the situation before she continued, and see how much trouble she was in, but surprisingly she seemed to calm down quite a bit

"_she… she calmed down… that's weird usually right now I should she would be tearing me a new one… but she is just nodding, its angrily nodding no doubt but something seems different…." _Ruby pondered why her eardrums were still intact, but she wasn't complaining

" We all called you like 4 times!" Weiss snapped back

"My scroll is dead…" Ruby mumbled weakly hoping to avoid further questions on the subject.

"Wait…"

"_Crap.. she does remember…"_

"You still haven't gotten a new charger! Ruby you complete dolt! How could you be so forgetful!" Weiss Yelled

"_There's the yelling" _Ruby thought while she unknowingly grinned.

"What are you smiling about! Does lacking in your responsibilities give you joy!"

"No it's not that, I swear!" Ruby replied back quickly

"Whatever… Give me your Scroll" Ruby compiled and handed over her scroll.

Weiss then started to walk over to their shared dresser _"is she really going ban me from using my scroll! How dare she! I need th…" _But before ruby could finish her though she saw what Weiss was doing

"_she's grabbing her charger! I know she said she was trying to be nice, but wow this is a whole new level of effort!" _

"What are you smiling about!?" Weiss Snapped noticing the crimsonetes smile

"oh.. Nothing!" Ruby replied back quick… a little too quickly even for the speedy girl

"Whatever. Let's go were late enough" Weiss barked with only a slight bit of anger in her voice

"_Man she is really trying hard, must be hard not to let lose like she used to always do"_

"Okay!' Ruby replied back energetically!

**Where are they? – Yang Xaio Long**

"_Where are they!" _Yang wondered impatiently

"I'm sure there almost here" Blake said startling Yang

"Wait! What!?... How did you…"

"Your foot is tapping quite rapidly, and your easy to read" Blake said from behind her book

"AM NOT!" Yang replied back passion present in her tone

"No.. no. your right" Blake said while giggling

"_Why is she chuckling?" _

"It's impossible to read what you don't understand" Blake said giggling once again

"_Wow I think this is first time I've seen this side of her… I like it!"_

"Well then maybe you should spend some more time with me!" Yang replied excitingly

"Well… I cou…" Blake slightly blushing replied, but was cut off by ruby entering the scene

"_Wait is she blushing! Nah I must be imagining things… I need to stop playing so much Pokémon, and start sleeping more_"

"Hey Guys! What you talking about?" Ruby asked happily

"nothing much Ms. Forgetful just waiting on you" Yang replied teasingly

Team ruby then starts to bicker, and tease ruby about her forgetfulness

After about 10 or so minutes they all settle down and start to study in… slightly awkward silence

**An attempt – Ruby Rose**

Team RWBY had finished their studying, and were heading back to the dorm

"_uughhh! My head hurts from all the information that Weiss was stuffing into my head. I can't wait to get back, and just relax… maybe I can beat the first gym before bed" _This thought caused a smile to appear on Ruby' face

5 minutes later they reached the dorms… but something felt weird to Ruby

"_No one ever talks, all they do is just look at their scrolls. Geezz is it that hard to actually communicate. I mean I get that we are in the age of technology, but that doesn't mean ignore everything but that STUPID device in your pocket! Ughh!"_

Ruby got up, and walked over to the dresser to retrieve her 3DS.

"_Hey! Blake is playing her 3DS as well! Maybe I can finally have a conversation" _ruby thought hopefully

Ruby walks over to Blake

"Hey Blake, What cha Playin'?" Ruby asked in a curious tone

"A game" blake responds blankly

"_whoa… such a rude response. I mean I kind of understand, because when I play I don't want to talk to anyone. Ill try one more time…"_

"what game are you playing" ruby asked in a careful tone.

"Zelda" Blake responds in the same tone

"_fine be like that!" _Ruby thought while walking away.

Ruby decides that this is a lost cause and goes to play her own 3DS.

" _Man these people are hard to crack… how the hell did I make such good friends at signal? When all of hung out WE ACTUALLY TALKED.. UNLIKE THESE, or WHAT EVER THIS TEAM IS!" _

Then she went to bed angrily

"_At least I only have to work for 5 hours, and then WEKKEND! Ill figure this whole team thing out another time"_

With that Ruby the optimist went to bed

**Just some thoughts – Blake Belladona**

"Interesting" Blake muttered to herself as she started to contemplate the puzzle laid before her.

It took about 10 minutes for Blake to stop

"_Damm I was sure that was it… I had a code and I tried to shoot the eyes in order… but alas…"_

Blake sat up and plugged in her 3DS and set it down on her night table.

"_Oh… crap I was such a jerk to Ruby! i need to explain to her I was just really into the game, its just how I am when I play a game… surely she must understand? Right?"_

Blake turned toward Ruby bed

"_damm she is already asleep…. " _Causing Blake to sigh

"Something wrong blakey?" Yang asked hanging off the top bunk

Blake shocked from the voice jumped from her position banging her head on Yang's Bunk

Yang tried as best as she could, but couldn't hold in her laughter

"Are.. you.. you..haha Okay?" Yang asked between her laughs

"Yea I'm fine..." Blake said as she rubbed the top of her head

"Soooo… whats wrong" yang asked energetically

"it's nothing I'm fine"

Yang opened her mouth to continue, but she noticed Blake's glare and shut up

"good night blakey"

"goodnight Yang"

"_I need to STOP acting so distant, these are my only friends. I barely know them, but that might be my fault as I keep just pushing everyone away… sigh I need to stop running"_

**There's a Reason I Swear – Weiss Schnee**

"_She just,… UGGGHHH! I have no idea what to think of her! One moment she is studying intensely and then the next she is caught up in her own little world! Just what.. is she mature is she not?"_

The more she thinks about it the more she just becomes more and more confused.

About 20 minutes later Weiss started to figure out something that… well just blew her mind

"_Oh my god! It's not just her.. its everyone! Even prrhya she has moments where she acts childish, but at the same time she can be as serious as __**(insert a serious topic here… "I personally was going to say hitler… im a bad person") **_

Weiss at this moment sat up in her bed, her eyes darting around from realization

"_All my life I everyone I had met has just been all business and such… however it is a nice change of pace to have people in my life who aren't… well like me. They seem to be enjoying themselves more too… *sigh* curse my parents for raising me like this! Despite how I act, and I know that I push everyone away with my cold attitude, but I truly want to open up, and have some fun too…. But …im… IM JUST SCARED!"_

Weiss started to lie back down waiting for sleeps soft clutches to grab her, and send her off into dream world… it never came and she started think even deeper remembering things that she just wished she could forget.

With that Weiss cried herself to sleep

Ruby however was indeed awoken from the crying, but had not gone down from fear of the heiress. She however heard some of the things that Weiss had spouted and tears started to form as she listened

"_oh… I understand now… wow I wish I could do something"_

Ruby also cried herself to sleep…

**An Idea! – Ruby Rose**

Ruby was in the schools bakery making…

"COOKIES!" Ruby shouted excitedly and happily JUST ALL THE EMOTIONS!

Rubys job was to bake the well.. baked good for the school. She was really good at, and was hired mainly because some of own recipes were just to die for… literally one had enough sugar to stop ones heart. They banned that here

Ruby took the cookies out of the oven with glee picking 2 up and eating them with a GIANT Smile across her face

"_IM SO GLAD MY JOB ALLOWS ME TO EAT TWO COOKIES PER BATCH… normally this would suck but I make so many it evens out so well"_ Ruby thought while eating another cookie

"Mhmm… So GOOD!" Ruby shuddered with delight as the perfect mixture of heaven reached her taste buds

A couple hours passed Ruby was thinking a lot about Weiss and her troubles she only made out the words family, friends, betrayal… and well that's all she needed

"_I never thought she would have gone through all that… no one should have to do any of that…"_

Many thoughts like this crossed her mind, it was about ten minutes before her shift ended when the thought of playing Pokémon crossed her mind again.

" _I still need to beat that damm gym leader… now that my team is LEVEL 18 it should be no problem"_

Ruby was so bored she started to think about her friends at signal… but more importantly how they actually became friends, and she had figured out the answer to all her problems

"_NOW I REMEMBER! We were all just stranger, but one day someone brought in their wii, let's be honest not more was needed I was game immediately!"_

At this time Ruby started to clock out, and grab her check.

"_YES! I have enough!" _

And with that Ruby dashed off to the store leaving roses petals in her wake

**It begins –Ruby Rose**

Ruby got back to her dorm at about 6pm with a backpack to please any gamer.

She walked in to their dorm, but to her surprise no one was there

"This is perfect! I can set it up and surprise everyone!"

Ruby took out her new Red Wii U, and Wii, and the cables and started to set everything up

After 5 minutes everything was setup, and ruby took out all the games she bought and set them down neatly next to her new Wii U

"Oh boy I can't wait to share some awesome moments with the team! This is sure to make us closer!" Ruby sang hopefully

She waited about 10 minutes before she couldn't contain herself, and turned on the wii U and inserted the new SUPER SMASH BROTHERS GAME

Ruby smiled a smile I'm sure even her partners could feel even though they weren't there… yea it was that happy!

**Team RWBYs room**

"Sooo… That HOW ITS GOING TO BE HUH?" Ruby yelled at the Shulk NPC attacking her character

Ruby had played a little of Smash Bros before so she choose the only character she knew how to play which was Link

Ruby decided that she needed to end it now!

Ruby dashed forward toward her opponent it seemed the NPC noticed that and decided to

"backslash!" Shulk yelled out as he launched himself toward Link

Ruby expertly dodged the attack by using the shield dodge tactic to get behind her opponent

"I HAVE YOU NOW!" Ruby yelled gleefully, but with a slight tinge of anger

She pressed the Z button **(A/N: GameCube controllers for the win Am I right?)** shooting out Links hookshot grabbing shulk pulling him in for the finisher. Link kicked him a couple times and then threw him upwards bringing his damage to her own. 130%

Ruby now maneuvered Link right below where shulk was going to land

It would seem that Ruby was too caught up in the game to realize that her teammates have gotten back. And were behind her watching

"Eat THIS YOU STUPID FACE" Ruby yelled victoriously

Ruby then pressed up and A at the same time charging her characters Up attack to finish. Shulk got closer and closer, until Ruby realeased her combo sending Link to swing upwards

Shulk The NPC had timed his counter perfectly, and brought Link into the space vortex thing dealing 10% damage and sending Link flying off, and exploding on the right

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME… THAT SUCH BULLS…"

"RUBY! LANGUAGE!" Yang shouted sending Ruby flying backward shocked.

"Owwwieee" Ruby whined as she hit the ground

Yang burst out into laughter, Weiss was giggling, and Blake was chuckling

After ruby got up, it was Yang who spoke up, and asked the question that everyone was thinking about

"So what's going on here? What's with all the games" Yang said while gesturing to the stack of games to her left

"Oh all this? Well I had this great idea, I think we can all agree that we aren't exactly…. Close…"

"uhh huh" they all nodded agreeing

"I personally believe that we all want to get closer, but based on the awkwardness of living with each other, and possible past stuff… we are scared"

Weiss looked down nervously, Yang just smiled but wasn't looking at ruby, and Blake was just staring out the window. They all seemed to just try to avoid this question… and can you blame them?

It was about maybe 5 minutes of awkward silence before ruby spoke up again.

"I'm not going to push, or force you to do anything. I just thought since we all like playing games… I thought maybe we could you know…" Ruby said hopefully, but with a tinge of nervousness

"No" Weiss said

"Wait what! Why?!" Ruby snapped back

"this game you are playing is just.. JUST so CHILDISH! " Weiss retorted

"okay okay … so no violence?"

"No… Im tired of yelling at you enough" Yang laughed at this

Ruby thought for a bit on what to do

"Hey Wiess?"

"Yea what?"

"Do you like board Games?"

"yea they are fun… I guess"

"okay then I have just the game!" Ruby said blinking away, and then back into existence with a new game in her hand "Found it !"

" Let me see that!" Weiss said as she snatched the game "hmm… Mario Party 6… I guess it sounds fun"

"so what you telling me is that we're going to… Party" Yang said while laughing at her own joke

This just earned groans from her teammates

"YANG! What did I say about puns!"

"Oh shut up! You love em!"

"ughh.. fine we can play, BUT! Yang no puns for 10 minutes!" Wiess said defeated

"YAY!" Ruby said as she dashed off starting the game up

Once the games title screen appeared a curious ruby asked a question

"sooo… have any of you guys ever played this game…" Ruby asked in a very suspicious tone

"No" Weiss replied nervously noticing the tone

"Nah" Yang replied blankly

"No, but I always wanted to" Blake said with a grin

"Oh this is going to be good" Ruby muttered to her self

**A/n: I just imagine this picture in rubys mind **

** art/Fuck-You-6-271165368**

Everyone had picked their characters

Ruby was Mario

Yang was boo

Blake was Yoshi

Weiss was princess peach, which caused everyone to go "typical" and then bickering

About 5 minutes later they calmed down and the game started

The host told them the rules, and how to play, but did they know what they had started

They rolled to figure out the order

Blake got a 9

"Yes!"

Weiss got a 6

"Hmmff"

Yang got a 8

"Hey, not bad"

"I'm the speed queen though" Ruby said confidently

She rolled a 1, and her face just dropped

"Ha, whats that now speed demon" A teasing Yang said

"Just shut it, and roll!"

"Actually it's my turn.. maybe if you slowed down you could see that speed queen" Blake was even joining in on the conversation now

"Oh Snap" Yang shouted

Ruby sighed "this is going to be a long game"

**Turn 1**

Blake rolled a 5 landing a blue space awarding her with 3 coins

"nice"

Yang also rolled a 5 as well

"hey there blakeyy"

Weiss rolled a 7 landing on a red space loosing 3 coins, but she also received a plant orb on spot 6

"Wait What?... That's not fair" Wiess whimpered. Ruby slightly gigged at this. (tell tale notice Weiss will remember that) Weiss saw this

Ruby rolled a 3 landing on a blue space.

"OH WHATS THAT!" Ruby shouted with excitement as a hidden block appeared

"I don't know hit it! Yang yelled back

Ruby complied and pressed A receiving 10 extra coins

"OH MY GOD !"

"hmphh"

"COME ONE REALLY!?"

" WOOHOO"

Before any could comment on the will of RNJesus the mini game wheel appeared, and told them what game they would play

"Burnstile?"

"what is that"

After reading the instructions they continued

The teams were Ruby and Weiss VS Blake and Yang

Time counted down, and the turnstile speed up confusing Weiss and sending her over the edge "Dammit!"

Round and round it goes when will it stop? Will never but Yang stopped when it took out boo was taken out

"UGHH!"

"Haha, who knew the fire girl could actually burn!" Weiss said with a chuckle

"Shut it ice queen"

More time passed and Yang, and Weiss were screaming at their teammate

"Come on BLAKE!"

" You can do IT RUBY!"

More time passed, the turnstile speeding up even faster

"AHH ITS TOO FAST!"

2 seconds later ruby was taken out leaving Blake the victor

"YES! " the two girls shouted

"I was so close!"

"How could you let them win Ruby!"

" I Tried Weiss, But it was to quick!'

"Guess you aren't as fast as you thought" Blake said triumphaly

"ooooo" Ruby mumbled steaming… but a smile was visible on her face

**Turn 2**

Blake rolled a 10! On the way she picked up spiny orb

Yang rolled a 9! On the way she picked up a zap orb

"hmmm" Weiss contemplated as she read the description of her orb, then an evil smile appeared on her face

She placed her capsule 4 places in front Ruby

"Wait What! Weiss how dare you!" Ruby cried

Weiss just laughed and rolled her dice moving 7 more spaces forward

"don't worry Ruby you have to land on it for it to…." Weiss was cut off at Ruby rolled a 4

Weiss out of character Burst out in laughter

Then it happened. Ruby's character landed on the dreaded space eating Mario

Then it showed the coins being given to Peach

"What! YOU GET THEM"

Weiss just laughed harder at this. everyone joined in as well

"IMGOINGTOGETYOUFORTHIS!" Ruby Yelled in anger

They eventually stopped, and paused wiping tears from their eyes from the laughter

Ruby didn't notice it, but she grabbed a capsule along the way.

MINIGAME TIME!

4 Player MINI GAME!

"good ! I don't any of you on a team!" ruby said teasingly

**Blooper Scooper!**

"heh" Ruby chuckled

"Your such a child!" Weiss said with a smile present on her face

"come on Weiss its funny!"

"it is kinda.. funny" Blake chimed in

The game started!

"ooohhh " what a nice ship Yang noticed

Then the blooper just wrecks it

"Meanie" ruby mumbled to herself

"Whoa!" Weiss was caught off guard and her character sunk into the drink

"NO!" Blake shouted while rapidily tapping A. Same thing for Ruby and Yang

Yang started to get tired and soon her character went in the drink

" I will not go quietly into the night!" Ruby shouted determined to win!

"shhh shhh just let it take you Ruby !"

"NO!"

Mario then moved toward Yoshi pushing him behind and sending the dinosaur into the drink

"HAHA! YES! Have fun in Davay Jones Locker Yoshi!"

"You will be avenged!" Blake retorts with a smile

The mini game rewards Ruby with 10 coins bringing her total to 13

**Turn 3**

Blake rolled a 5 and lost 3 coins brining her total to 20 coins

Yang Rolled a 2 and gained 3 more coins bringing the total to 26 coins

Weiss rolled a 6 losing 3 coins bringing her total to 20 coins

" Im so close to the star!" Yang cheered

"Oh no you don't its mine!" retorted Weiss

"No I want IT!"

"In your dreams sis you only have 13 coins" yang said teasing Ruby

"Yea leave the stars to winners !" Weiss proclaimed

"Hmmpfff Ill SHOW YOU!"

Ruby decided to use her orb in the midst of all the chaos. She read the description and had an evil smile grow across her face as she read

Her character started to ride a bullet bill which caught the attention of Weiss

"Ruubbyy…. What are you doing?"

Don't't worry about it"

Ruby rolled a 10

"MUHAHAHA"

Evil laughter filled the room of Team RWBY

Yang, Blake, and Weiss watched in horror as Mario barreled through all their characters stealing 20 coins from each

"WHAT!

"NO WAY"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU SIS!"

Ruby was just dying from laughter

They all looked up to see the coin total

Blake 0

Yang 6

Weiss 0

Ruby 73

"MUHAHAH! Thanks for the coins guys!"

"UgHHH" They all exclaimed in anger!

" so I guess this star is mine" Ruby cheered happily !

The girls started their usual bickering, but this time it seemed different

The rude game decided to interrupt the girls

"2 VS 2 Player Minigame!" The game shouted getting the girls attention

"Oh HELL No I AM not going to be on HER team" Yang says while pointing to Ruby

"Fine be like that! Let's just win… I need these coins!" teasingly

"No you Don't!" both Weiss and Blake yelled at ruby

"Yes I DO!"

"NO

"YES"

"**Gondola Glide" The game spouted**

The girls read the instructions, and the game started

"3…2…1… GO!"

All the girls stand up from the intensiveness of the Minigame

"Come ON!"

"GOGOGOGOGO"

"FASTER"

"We can do this!"

The girls just kept spouting things like these for the duration of the minigame

"OW! This is starting to Hurt" Ruby Whined

"Suck it Up sis!"

"Hey ruby you should probably slow down… or your arm is going to fall off" Weiss said in menacing tone

"IT WILL!?" Ruby shouted as she dropped the controller

Yoshi and Peach are the winner

"RUBY! how could you fall for that!"

"heh" Ruby let out a nervious chuckle while touching her index fingers together

"haha, You are such a dunce sometimes!"

**Turn 4**

Blake Rolled a 8 just landing on the star, and losing 3 coins bringing her total to 7 coins, Blake just sighs at this

"hehe" Ruby tries to suppress her laughs

Yang rolled a 10 passing the star while eyeing her sister. She DID however lose 3 coins brining her total to 3 coins

" SO CLOSE" Yang yelled in contempt

Ruby is laughing at this

"This is your fault!"

"what… ? oh sorry I couldn't hear you through my massive wall of coins" Ruby managed to say between her laughs

"GRRRR"

Weiss rolled a 3, and gained 3 coins !

"Yes! I still have a chance" Weiss said happily

"nope" ruby said confidently as she rolled

Ruby rolled a 7, and gained 3 coins (total = 76). Landing JUST before the star

"NO! I was so close!" Ruby groaned in disbelief

"HAHA YES This is perfect, I even get to roll before you!" Weiss said confidently

2 VS 2 MINI GAME!

"Ughhh again!" blake groaned

Teams Mario and peach VS boo and Yoshi

"Yes, not on ruby's team!" Yang cheered happily

"what are you trying to say sis!"

"nothing.. you just suck at mini games"

"UGHH! Why YOU!"

"Guys settle this in the game" Blake said trying to break up the fight

Weiss noticed Ruby was in some serious thought

"something wrong?"

"Nah… let's Cream em'" Ruby said with determination

**Oh Weiss if you only knew**

**Garden Grab**

The teams read the rules and the game began

"3…2…1…GO!"

Ruby put her controller down

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUNCE!"

"Sorry what?"

"I need you to win!"

"nah you'll be fine"

Blake and yang we deterred by this by laughing, but they still won

"WHAT THE HELL RUBY!"

Ruby just wore an evil smirk while Blake and Yang were rewarded with their 10 coins

**Turn 5**

Blake rolled a 5. She grabbed a mushroom capsule, and gained 3 coins

Yang rolled a 1, and gained 3 coins

"dammit"

Weiss rolled a 4 landing on star

"… you got to be kidding me!" Weiss said in disgust

Ruby rolled a 10.

Ruby Was dying of laughter once her character reached Weiss's

"HAHA.. i…take… haha.. This!"

"YOU DID THIS! YOU SABATOGED ME! HOW DARE YOU!" Weiss Shouted at ruby

"I have no idea what you are talking about" ruby said innocently

"Ruby Rose! I WILL get you watch yourself" Weiss finished the sentence with a little giggle. Showing that she was indeed having fun

"Wow Sis got to hand it to, that was diabolical"

"I have to give it too Ruby, but I'm still mad at you" Blake chimed in

"Ruby is still laughing

"You always tell me to start thinking Weiss, I hope your happy now" Ruby stuck her tongue out teasingly

Weiss for the first time was speechless

"uhhh… I think you broke her Sis"

**4 Player Minigame**

"Finally some good news" said Yang

**Throw Me a Bone**

"Hey you guys should let me win!" said yang

"No!" The rest of the gang shouted

"Come one guys…. Throw me a bone!" Yang said proudly

"Ugh!" The rest of the gang groaned

Team Ruby read the rules, and started the game

"3…2…1…GO!"

_A little wire later_

"Come on my noble steed!" shouted as she threw her bone

"Come on.. throw me a bone game"

"Shut it Yang" Weiss retorted

"*concentrated grunt*"

"WINNER"

The screen showed Peach as the winner on the screen

"aww man I was so close!"

" I know me too"

"me three"

Ruby Looked at the clock

"Crap, guys it's almost 7!"

"Wait really!" yang shot up surprise

"The café closes soon!"

"Crap we gotta go now!" Blake said with a risen tone of voice

Team ruby left to get food in rush.

**Did it work? – Ruby Rose**

Team RWBY got their food just in time, and sat down to eat

"We need to finish that game!" said a slightly enthusiastic Weiss

"Yea! The rest of the girls said in agreement

Team RWBY ate their meals, but no longer in silence.

Now there was conversation, and fun to be had. It seemed that Team RWBY are now real friends

"_It seems that my idea worked! I can't believe it im so happy! I've made friends, everyone opened up! This is great! I can't wait to continue the game, and play even more in the near future!"_

**And with that team RWBY had finished their meals, and went back to there dorms to finish their game.**

**Phew! That was a difficult one to write, I hope you guys liked it! If you guys liked give it a review, and I might end up continuing the series! **

**Finally I would like to say I have in the past written a code lyoko fan fic (you won't find it on this account) but with that said I wanted to say while I was writing that I had a pretty good idea on how to write the characters. With RWBY however it felt different more clueless and guessing. I personally think that we don't know a lot these characters we haven't been told really anything. Also if you want a comparasion compare lyoko with RWBy via the two season. I personally think that lyoko had already showed us who these characters were and how they would act via their personality. RWBY I feel like needs more character development. It just what I think if you think im wrong then tell me! Hope you enjoyed my dumb story ! **


	2. Mario Party 6 Part 2 (finale)

RWBY: Operation Nintendo

I own nothing all credit goes to monty, rooster teeth, and Nintendo Enjoy!

**A/N: Hello everyone well it seemed like you guys like my story! With 4 follows, and 4 favorites within about the first 20 hours! Thanks! Well it looks like I will be continuing this little story of mine. I would also like to say you guys should start to enjoy it more, because now I don't have to write about their backstory. I'm just going to writing about our favorite team of huntresses playing the games! While yes I might also write about how their friendship is developing… I will most focused on the games **

**Also to anyone wondering yes I do the math, and keep track of their places on the board… I even research the minigames I use… it's a lot**

**P.S Anything in bold is either me or the game talking…okaithxkbai**

**WELP! I'm done rambling. LET'S BEING THE STORY!**

**Turn 6**

Team Ruby got back to their dorms happy, and excited to continue their game

"Yea! Let's go!" Ruby cheered

"You would be the most excited to start!" Weiss said with sass

"I have no idea what you mean…" Ruby retorted innocently

"Well how about… WHEN YOU SCREWED ALL OF US!" Yang yelled

"Yea! Miss I have a star, and ALL the coins!" Blake said joining in

"I know! Isn't it WONDERFUL!" Ruby sang happily to aggravate her teammates

"Shut It, and sit down Sis"

"Yea…"

"I hope the game screws you over so bad!"

"nah… this game loves me" Ruby said while making a kissy face toward the game

"ughh" Weiss just sighed at this

"can we hurry and start! I wanna win already!" Ruby said with a HUGE excitement

Everyone exchanged glances… as if they had some sort of plan…

The sat down unpaused the game, and started the game back up

They were all relativity close to each other. With the star about 20 – 25 spaces away

Blake was 22 away

Yang was 20 away

Weiss was 25 away

And ruby was 23 away

"oh this is getting good" Yang muttered to her self

Blake rolled a 10, grabbing a Super shroom orb! And gaining 3 coins bring her total to 23. She is now 12 spots away from the star!

Yang rolled a 9, along the way she grabbed a podoboos orb! And she gained 3 coins bringing her total to 19 coins "SO CLOSE JUST A LITTLE MORE" Yang cried out. She is now 11 away from the star

Weiss rolled a 6, She grabbed a kamek orb, She also gained 3 coins brining her total to 26, and she is now 19 away from the next star

Ruby had also rolled a 10, along the way she grabbed the flutter orb!

" Oh cool it's a cute little caterpillar"

"you're such a child!"

"Hmpf"

Ruby also gained 3 coins brining her total to 62 coins! And she was only 13 away from the star!

"4 PLAYER MINIGAME!"

"alright!"

"let's do this!"

"Yea!"

"ruby better not win again"

"Shut it sis… I think I'm rich enough.. haha" Ruby said while laughing

"You confident little brat!" Weiss chimed in

"Your just mad because I HAVE YOUR STAR!"

"GRRR"

"**Daft Rafts** "

Team RWBY read the rules, and then started up the game

_**A little while later**_

"Come one just keep jumping!"

" you can do Mario"

"Come on peach!"

"Jump FASTER!"

The girls were trying really hard to not fall off. They were so good that the game needed to speed up!

"UGHH" Yang said in disgust

"YOU STUPID PLUMBER!" Ruby declared in anger

"UGHH! Stupid Princess!"

"Don't make fun of yourself Weiss" Ruby said with a giggle

Yang burst out in laughter

"RUBY! your already on thin ice! SO SHUT IT!"

The sisters looked at each other and then burst out in laughter

"YES!" Blake shouted from the excitement of her win

Bringing her total up to 33 coins

**Turn 7**

Blake used her super shroom, which caused everyone to turn to her

"You!"

"that was mine!"

"ehh whatever…" Ruby said with little to no emotion which caused everyone to look in her general way

"interesting…" Blake said as she studied Ruby

Blake rolled a 28

"that was a GREAT roll Blakey!" Yang said cheerily

They all nodded in agreement

" HAHA! Looks like this one is MINE!" Blake shouted in triumph

The star had decided to spawn a ways in front of the previous one

"No there's no way!" Weiss Demanded

"You gotta be kidding me!" Yang said as Blake's character got closer, to the new star

"Game I…I thought we had something special!" Ruby sad with disappointment

Yoshi stopped 2 spaces from the star

"UGHH! COME ON! JUST .. WHY!" Blake demanded!

The rest just burst out in laughter

"Looks like it wasn't meant to be" Yang said teasing her partner

"Shut it Yang"

"I wasjust say tha…"

"SHUT IT!" Yang yelped and compiled

Yang rolled an 8, she gained 3 coins, and was now 18 spots away from the star

"I'm so far!"

Weiss rolled a 10 gained 3 coins, and was now 24 spaces away

" I know how you feel"

"This one is mine!"

The last one was yours!"

SO!?"

The WBY was arguing while The R read her power up, and used it

The game showed a flower pop up and a caterpillar appeared

"AWWW its so cute!" Ruby Squealed

"What's that do?" Blake said with some worry

"its my best friend!"

Ruby selected yes, and the gang watched at the caterpillar carried Mario to the star

"WHY DOES GAME LOVE HER SO MUCH!"

Everyone else just laughed

"Ill be taking this!" Ruby managed to say between her laughs

"GRRR" Blake said in once again disgust

"YAY!" Ruby cheered as the game did the math

Mario now had 2 stars, and 42 coins

Ruby now took her turn, and rolled a 8 gaining 3 more coins along the way. Total now is 45 coins

The next star ended up right in front of Weiss, and Yang

"Don't even think about it princess" Yang said mincingly to well the princess

"Shut up! This one is mine you brute!"

The two bickered for a bit before the game started the mini game wheel

"_**4 player minigame!"**_

"_**Tricky Tires" **_

"no one even bother" said ruby

"Why, because your going to win AGAIN!" Weiss said angry at the confident girl

"No! actually its because Yang has this in the bag!"

"We will see!" Weiss retorted

Yang just smiled at the conversation

Turns out Ruby was right because Yang cleaned HOUSE!

"Told you!"

"Shut it dolt!"

Boo was rewarded with 10 coins bringing her total to 32 coins

**Turn 8**

Blake rolled a 4 and she lost 3 coins bringing her total to 10 coins

Yang rolled an 8 leaving her only 4 away from the star!, She also lost 3 coins bringing her total to 29 coins

Weiss rolled a 10 leaving only 6 away, she however gained 3 coins along the way, which brought her total to 32 coins

Ruby rolled a 1

"Damm my luck is running out!"

"About time" The heiress replied

Ruby also gained 3 coins. This brought her total to 45 coins

"_**2 VS 2 MINIGAME!"**_

"I'll participate this time Weiss I swear!"

"You better, you dunce!"

"**Rocky Road"**

Team ruby read the rules and started the game

"**3…2…1…..GO!"**

"get that Rock!" Weiss said warning

"Got it!" "replied a concentrated Ruby

"Blakey on the left!"

"I got it!"

"Weiss watch out!"

Too Late! The car swerved off crashing leaving boo, and Yoshi as the..

"_**WINNER!"**_

**Turn 9**

Blake rolled a 9, and picked up a Paratrooper capsule on the way. She lost 3 coins bringing her total to 17 coins

Yang rolled a 5 gaining 3 coins bringing her total to 22.

"HAHAH YES! ITS MINE!" Yang said with triumph

"WHAT! NO! IT WAS MINE… YOU EVIL… BRUTE!" Weiss whined in anger

Everyone else of course is just dying from laughter

"Hey welcome to the star club Yang!" Ruby cheered

"Hey glad to be here!"

"ya its nice to be here" yang said while looking a Weiss to rub it in

Weiss put her head down in anger, and sadness

Weiss started her turn by placing her kamek orb 7 infront of Ruby

"Really? Why Weiss" Ruby whined with a puppy face

Weiss rolled a 6 gaining 3 coins bringing her total to 35

"Hey that's where the star was" Ruby cooed

"SHUT IT RUBY!"

Ruby just giggled at her angered friend

Ruby rolled a 7. Along the way she grabbed ANOTHER flutter orb

"WOOHOO!"

Weiss chuckled as she knew was coming up next

Mario landed on peach's kamek spot

"NO! I JUST GOT THAT!"

"looks like I will be joining that star club soon" Weiss said with triumph and such a smug look on her face

"But my caterpillar! I even named him!" Ruby whined

Ruby gained 3 coins also. Bringing her total to 48 coins

"**1 VS 3 MINIGAME!"**

"Do pile on blake!" Yang shouted

Everyone jumped on the poor girl

"get off!" Blake yelled in protest

Everyone got off after a bout a minute or so

"haha sorry but the game told us to!" Yang replied

Everyone laughed about this

"**Verbal Assault"**

"HA looks the game choose the wrong person!" Weiss said while gesturing to Yang

"Shut it Princess" But Yang chuckled

Team RWBY read the rules

"Oh this is going to fun! Your all screwed !" Said a happy Blake whom wanted revenge

"Nah uh!" Ruby retorted

"Just wait speed queen"

"**3…2…1….GO!"**

Blake was having the time of life sending fire, lasers, missiles, and bombs toward her teammates to cause their inevitable end

"ahh!" Ruby shouted as she was hit by a laser one heart down

Yang dodged a bomb, but the heiress however ran right into it causing a loss of her heart/ hits

"MUHAHAH!"

Evil laughter once again Team RWBY's dorm room as Blake just sent wave after wave of weapons toward the three

"Crap!" Ruby yelled as she was hit by a bullet bill

"How could you let that hit you! It moves like a turtle" Weiss said scolding the younger girl

But while this was happening she was hit by a missile

"Weiss Shut it, and pay attention we almost got her"

"Yea come on team, I'm the one doing all the work" replied yang with still 2 hearts remaining

But alas cockiness is her undoing as Blake drops two bombs to Yang

"SHIT!" Yang yells as she hits the two bombs taking her out of the game

More evil laughter can be heard from a very happy Blake

"Weiss if we don't make it… I just wanted to say… I really enjoyed our friendship… ill nev.." Ruby was cut when a gear fell off the giant machine bonking her characters head causing her to lose

"*fake dying noises*" from ruby as she falls back pretending to be shot. Yang chuckles at this

"You dummy…" Weiss sighed but a smile was present.

But just as this happened Blake launched like ALL THE Missiles!

"NOO!" Weiss yelled as she was hit by so many missile… SO MANY!

"HAHA YESS! I TOLD YOU GUYS!" Blake cheered as she destroyed her teammates

"That was fun!" Yang said

"Definitely"

"One of the best minigames!" ruby said getting back up

"aren't you supposed to be dead sis?"

"oh yea!" she said as she fell back down

"no I could have saved her" Weiss muttered under her breath

"what was that princess?" Yang inquired

"uhh…uh … nothing" Weiss said with a small blush

**Turn 10**

Blake rolled a 10, she gained 3 coins along the way, and was now 37 spaces away. And her total is 30

Yang rolled a 8. She gained 3 coins along the way, and was now… it doesn't matter how far she is… it's a lost cause. Her total is now 25 coins

Weiss rolled a 5. She lost 3 coins, bringing her total to 32 coins. It also DOESN'T matter how far she is. Yang started to bicker with her during her turn so she forgot to use her capsule. **(a/n : we have all been there admit it!)**

Ruby rolled a 10 as well! She lost 3 coins brining her total to 45 coins. She now 40 spaces away

"hey Weiss"

"what!"

"you forgot to use hatty"

"What! WHO!?"

"*sigh* your flutter orb"

"Shit!"

"**2 VS 2 PLAYER MINIGAME"**

"**Burnstile"**

After reading the instructions they continued

Time counted down, and the turnstile speed up confusing Blake and sending her over the edge "Dammit!"

Round and round it goes when will it stop? Well never.. but Weiss stopped when it took out peach was taken out

"UGHH!"

"Haha, Princess why didn't you freeze the lava" Ruby said with a chuckle

"Shut it speed queen… you were my teammate after all"

More time passed and Blake, and Weiss were screaming at their teammate

"Come on YANG!"

" You can do IT RUBY!"

More time passed, the turnstile speeding up even faster

"AHH ITS TOO FAST!"

2 seconds later Blake was taken out leaving Ruby the victor

"YES! " the two girls shouted

"I was so close!"

"How could you let them win YANG!"

" I Tried Yang, But it was too quick!'

**Pre Turn 11**

"**LAST 5 turns!"**

"**Mario is in first with 2 stars, and 55 coins!"**

"Whoot whoot! Represent!"

Sighs from everyone… that is all

"**Yoshi is in Second with 1 star, and 30 coins!"**

"**Boo is in third with 1 star, and 25 coins!"**

"**And Peach in Fourth with 0 stars, and 42 coins"**

"**Well it looks like Peach could use some help!"**

Weiss snickered at this

"**its time for chump charity!" (A/N: I don't remember what it's called… no internet to look it up FORGIVE ME!)**

The girls started chuckling

"Don't mess this up chumpniss"

"Shut it Yang!"

The host grabbed peach, and let peach have her redemption by jumping and hitting 3 spinning blocks!

"OH YES!"

Weiss excited went and hit the first block

"NONONONONO NOOOOO!" Ruby shouted as Mario was chosen

Weiss decided to build up the tension and choose to hit the third block

"YES!"

"OOOO"

Peach was chosen for the third block

"This just got really interesting"Blake said chiming in

"WHY WEISS!" Ruby cried out

"Shut it dummy. You had this coming!"

"What did I do!"

"Sis you have been so cocky this entire game!"

"yea!" all the girls agreed

"oh…. Haha… sorry… im just really in to it" Ruby said sheepishly

"nah its fine" Weiss said with a giggle

" oh okay!" Ruby said perking back up

Weiss hit the last block!

"You have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Weiss screamed in anger

"HAHA THE GAME DOES LOVE ME!" Ruby shouted with SO MUCH JOY!

"WHAT THE FUuuuu…"

"YANG ! NO" Blake scolded Yang

"NO bad YANG! BAD"

"SHUT IT RUBY!"

"hehe…"

"I HATE THIS GAME!" Weiss yelled in agony as the game switched peach's and Mario's orbs

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" Ruby squealed

"SHUT IT RUBY!" they all shouted

Ruby just scratched the back of her head nervously

"Let's just continue so I can get my star!" Ruby cheered

"Why you LITTLE!" Weiss completely out of character tackled Ruby

"THAT WAS MY STAR!"

Sliver and ice blue eyes met. They stared at each other one filed with unbridled rage while the other looked happily nervous.

"uhh… what do we do?" Yang whispered to Blake

"we should probably stop Weiss from killing you sister" Blake whispered back with a chuckle

"agreed"

Just as they were about to break the two up Ruby burst out in laughter, and Weiss followed suit. Blake and Yang looked at each other perplexed and then they too joined in on the fun

Ruby was laughing so hard she was literally rolling on the ground

_Literally _

Weiss was on the ground holding her sides

Team RWBY was just having a great time!

**5 minutes later **

The girls finally got a hold of themselves and sat up, and wiped the tears from their eyes

"Can we please continue?" Ruby said in between her laughs

"haha okay" they all agreed

**Turn 11**

"**4 TURNS LEFT!"**

Blake rolled an 8, and gained 3 coins. Her position is quite a ways from the new star. Her new total is 33 coins.

Yang rolled a 10, and also gained 3 coins along the way. Once again the position on the board doesn't matter. Her new total is 28 coins

Weiss rolled a 2, she also gained 3 coins along the way. And the position …blah…blah. Her new total is

"Ahhh I love this game!" Ruby sang as she used her flutter orb

"I hate you sis"

"me too!"

"Me three!"

"nah you guys love me!" Ruby said all cute like, with a slight pout

Mario now reached the star, and ruby pressed A on her controller to accept

"Hey Weiss"

"Ruby I swear to god!"

"I would like to personally thank you for this star! Thanks Princess" Ruby tone is laced with evil, and teasing

"I HATE YOU!"

"Nahhhhh" Ruby then pulled Weiss in to a hug

"Get off me, dotl!" But yet she lightly returned the gesture

The new star landing right in front of Weiss, Blake, and Yang. You could cut the air with the amount of tension that rose when the girls saw how close the star was. Yang is 15 spaces away, Blake is 13, and Weiss is 12 away.

Ruby then picked her controller, and took her turn. She rolled a 5, and lost 3 coins along the way. Her position REALLY doesn't matter because she is in front of the star.

"Guess I'll be leaving you guys handling this one!

"**1 VS 3 PLAYER MINIGAME"**

"yess! We can finally get revenge on Ruby!"

"OH my god your right"

"She shall suffer!"

"ehh… Bring it on!" Ruby said with a devious smile

"**Ray of Fright"**

Team RWBY read the instructions, and then started the game

"**3….2….1….GO!"**

"GET HER!"

"CHARGE"

"The streets will run red with her blood tonight!"

"ahh gezz…."

Ruby was trying her best to defend from the onslaught, but the girls seemed to much to handle. They all spread out, so she couldn't shoot them all at once. She then decided screw it im just going to kill Weiss.

"Goddammit RUBY!"

"heheh"

"pummel her!"

"roger that"

"on it!"

Blake and Yang we left and they were constantly shooting Ruby, who eventually did fall.

"YES FINALLY" The other girl cheered

"it was bound to happen sometime"

**Turn 12**

"**3 TURNS LEFT!"**

Blake rolled a 8

"YES!"

She also picked up 3 coins bringing her total to 46 coins

Yang rolled a 9

"Oh Baby **(A/N: a triple)** !"

She also gained 3 coins. Bringing her new total to 38 coins

Weiss Rolled a 6

"Damm!"

Weiss gained 3 coins as well. Bringing her total to now 55 coins

Ruby rolled a 10, and gained 3 more coins. Bringing her total to 55 coins

"**4 PLAYER MINIGAME!"**

"**Smashdance"**

"May I have this…. Dance Blake?"

"Ughh" Blake said while sighing'

"okay… how about we… smash?"

"okay.. come closer" Blake said seductively

Yang compiled

"closer"

Yang got closer, and Blake responded by slapping her upside the head

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Get you mind out of the gutter yang!"

"what's this… smash supposed to mean?" Ruby asked innocently

"uhh… uhhh… SO how about this minigame!" Yang sang

"smooth… real smooth" Blake said sarcastically

RWBY read the rules, and started the game

"**3….2….1….GO!"**

Yang the party girl came out on top

**Turn 13**

"**2 TURNS LEFT!"**

Blake rolled a *drumroll*… a 4. She also lost 3 coins. Oh and she grabbed a Mushroom orb

"COME ON I WAS SO CLOSE!"

"Haha nice try blakey" Yang said with a chuckle

"Now let me show you how it's done"

Yang rolled a… *drumroll*

"where is that sound coming from?" ruby asked

5! And she also lost 3 coins

"WHAT! NONONO!"

"Yea you really showed me"

"Shut it Blakey"

Weiss rolls a *drumroll* "seriously where is that coming from?"… 9! Oh and she grabbed a Super Mushroom orb

Peach rolls up to the star. "UHH YES!" Weiss presses A causing her player to pay for the star

"Welcome to the star club Weiss!" Ruby said while pulling Weiss in to a hug

"haha feels good to be here. But serious get off of me"

"Sorry" Ruby said sheepishly

The new star landed quite bit a ways away. 16 spaces from Ruby, 27 away from Weiss, 31 away from Blake, and 31 spaces away from Yang. Everyone just looked at Ruby, and just groaned.

"ughh… again?"

"hehe… looks that way!"

Ruby picked up her controller, and pressed A to start her turn. Ruby rolled a 9. She gained 3 coins, and another bullet bill orb. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it after she saw how mad everyone was at her already

"**2 VS 2 PLAYER MINIGAME!"**

"alright! We can do this Weiss"

"Yea! With the power of our stars we can do anything"

"Grrr, Hey Blake"

"Yea?"

"Let's crush em" Yang said while slamming her fists together for emphasis.

The two teams looked at each other with such determination, and angst. However once again they were all smiling indicating despite the amount of shenanigans that have gone, the betrayal, and trash talking that has been going on. They were having fun and finally bonding as a team.

"**Light Breeze!"**

Team RWBY read the instruction, and then started the game

"We got this!" Ruby cheered

"ya!"

"that's what you think sis"

"let's show em what we we're made of Yang"

"You got it!

"**3…2….1….GO!"**

You could the look of frustration on each members face as the rapidly press the triggers

"GO FASTER RUBY!"

"I'm trying!" ruby shouted back

"What's the matter sis? Can't keep up?"

"NO!.. Shut it!"

Yang just laughed it off, Blake joined in with a chuckle or two

"**WINNER!"**

"Ruby your supposed to be quick!"

"I'm sorry Weiss, I was pressing the left trigger as fast as possible I swear"

"wait? What!"

"what?"

"You need to press both triggers… did you even read the directions?!"

"… I skimmed them" Ruby said sheepishly

Blake and Yang just laughed as they watched this unfold

"nice finger work there Blakey" Yang whispered to Blake with a nudge

" *sigh* goddammit Yang!" Then she slapped Yang upside the head

**Turn 14**

"**1 TURNS LEFT!"**

Blake rolled a 10! She landed on a …

"Whoa what's that!?" Ruby shouted with excitement

"i… I don't know"

"**BATTLE MINIGAME!"**

"WHAT!?" All the girls yelled

"what do I do?" Blake said frozen

Blake was passed the booklet, and she read the instruction of a battle minigame!

"hmmm…. Interesting" She said as if she was contemplating her next move carefully

Blake picked up her controller, and choose to challenge….

"ME! Why not go after ruby, she is winning!"

"Nah this is more fun" Blake said as she wagered her star to the battle mingame gods

The host went over and took a star from boo

"wait what's going on!?"

"a battle minigame is where one person challenges another to a game. The challenger bets coins or stars, and then the victim matches them."

"so why not take Ruby's star then!"

"well I considered that." She looked at Ruby whom was smiling, which was most likely due to the fact that her stars were safe. "…But if she won then she win my star, and then she would virtually unbeatable. You and I however have the most coins, and one star. So whoever wins will be gain the lead, and refurnishing Ruby from her dictator esk role"

"Oh! well then I hope your prepared to lose Blakey"

"We'll see"

"You guys really don't want me to win huh…" Ruby said with a nervous win

The battle minigame wheel spun round and round, when will it stop? Will I know!

"**Wrasslin' Rapids"**

Blake, and Yang read the instructions

"Oh no…" Blake muttered

"Oh yes!"

"This doesn't seem fair!" Ruby argued

"Yea! Obvious that brute is going to win in a fight, virtual or not!"

"I would like to thank RNJesus for my win" Yang said with a very smug smile

Blake just sighed in defeat

"**3…2…1….GO!"**

Battle was intense. Boo jumped on Yoshi's head leaving poor Yoshi with a movement speed nerf. Boo tried to take advantage of the situation, and finish off Yoshi while he was struggling

"Any last words Yoshi?"

Yoshi than sprang back to life jumping over boo, and with quick succession turned around and punched boo. Boo shot back, and almost fell off the raft

"Ohhh!" Ruby and Weiss screamed, as the on the edge of their seats. It was a tense battle after all the winner could very win the whole game!

Boo side stepped Yoshi dropkick. Boo jumped on yoshi's head once he landed. With Yoshi slightly incapacitated. Yang once again tried to take advantage of the situation, but Yoshi was quick and was able to get around boo with a quick dodge. Yoshi, and boo kept doing this for awhile, both being almost booted off the edge of the raft!

"ughh! Just fall already!" Yang groaned

"NEVER!"

Yoshi then jumped over boo. Yang was suspecting this, so she stepped to the left. Blake smirked at this gesture. Yoshi sidestepped to the right, right next to boo. Yang commanded boo to turn the right, and swing

"Take this!"

"I don't think so!" Blake shouted back as she dodged boos attack with a jump

Yoshi landed to the left of boo to everyone's surprise. Yoshi having gotten the jump on boo then used a drop kick, boo flew across the raft, and over the edge

"**WINNER!"**

"YES!"

"How could I lose?!"

Weiss, and Ruby jaws just dropped from this outcome. No one had suspected that the brawled would be bested at a hand to hand combat game

"wow…."

"haha you got beat by a girl sis!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out

"we're all girls!"

"Yes, but we didn't get beat THAT badly!" Ruby now burst out laughing

Blake's new total was 2 Stars, and 66 coins.

"NO! my first place!"

"it is quite a nice place"

"GRRRR"

"How could you lose Yang, you're a brute by definition"

"Shut it ice queen"

Yang rolled an 8, leaving her only 23 spaces from the next star. She however landed on a red space losing 3 coins

"Ughh this game hates me!" Blake was laughing at this

Yang's new total is 0 stars, and 62 coins

Weiss decided to use her super shroom orb!

"Holy crap Weiss"

"Damm Princess!"

"the statistical oddity of this…."

"…" Weiss just sat there in stunned silence… she had rolled a 30. **(A/n: have any of you guys ever seen this? I haven't but I think I would have rage quit at this point haha. The last 5 turn can be really hetic… this game im writing about is similar to one I played before)**

Peach started to get closer, and closer to the star.

"nooo!" Ruby shouted as peach passed Mario

"GO…GO..GO! YES!" Weiss shouted as she watched peach advance

Peach had reached the star. Weiss press A on her controller to pick the yes option, causing her to gain another star. She also finished on a blue space rewarding her with 3 more coins. Her new total is now 2 stars 38 coins!

"Alright the star club is now the 2 star club!" Ruby cheered

"woo…" yang cheered sarcastically

Next star had decided to appear literally right in front of Yang

"ohh… well this game does have a soul"

Everyone started laughing

Ruby now picked up her controller to start her turn. She rolled a 10 landing on a blue space gaining 3 coins. Her total now is 2 stars, and 61 coins

"**1 VS 3 PLAYER MINIGAME!"**

"**Verbal Assault"**

"oh thank you game for this redemption!"

"You're going down Sis!"

"oh you guys just wait!

"**3…2…1….GO!"**

Yang was having the time of life sending fire, lasers, missiles, and bombs toward her teammates to cause their inevitable end

"dammit!" Ruby shouted as she was hit by a laser one heart down

Blake dodged a bomb, but the heiress however ran right into it causing a loss of her heart/ hits

"MUHAHAH! I LOVE THIS GAME"

Evil laughter once again Team RWBY's dorm room as Yang just sent wave after wave of weapons toward the three

"Crap!" Ruby yelled as she was hit by a bullet bill

"How could you let that hit you! It moves like a turtle" Weiss said scolding the younger girl

But while this was happening she was hit by a missile

"Weiss Shut it, and pay attention we almost got her"

"can you guys help? I almost got her left side" replied Blake with still 2 hearts remaining

Yang drops two bombs toward Blake

"SHIT!" Blake yelled as she ran into the two bombs taking her out of the game

More evil laughter can be heard from a very happy Yang

"That was the… bomb!"

A collect sigh could be heard from all the girls while laughed obviously proud of joke

"Ruby if we don't make it… I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for being so mean to you… you dolt.." Weiss was cut when a gear fell off the giant machine bonking her characters head causing her to lose

"*fake dyding noises*" from Weiss

"Glad to see your having fun Weiss" Ruby exclaimed

But just as this happened Yang launched like ALL THE Missiles! **(A/N" America.. Vietnam… that is all…)**

"NOO!" Ruby yelled as she was hit by so many missiles… SO MANY!

"Thanks game I really need that!"

Yang laughed as everyone glared at her for her lack of mercy.

**Turn 15**

"**last turn!"**

"Better make it a good one" Blake said as she rolled a 1 "hmmm… that's not what I had in mind. Blake gained 3 coins by landing on a blue space. Her new total is now 2 stars, and 79 coins

Yang rolled an 8.

"well at least I won't end the game with no stars…."

Yang press A on her controller, accepting her new star. The next star landed across the board, and it really didn't matter how many spaces away. Yang ended landing on a blue space gaining 3 coins. Her total is now 1 star, and 65 coins

Weiss rolled a 2. "man what a great way to finish"

"That's what she said!"

"god dammit Yang!"

Weiss landed on a blue space gaining 3 coins. Her new total is 2 stars, and 51 coins

"hmmm…" Ruby hummed in deep thought as she counted the spaces on the board between her, and her friends. "…Okay!" Ruby perks up and starts her turn with using her orb… the bullet bill!

"it all ends, with how it began" ruby said all mysteriously

Mario jumped on a bullet bill, and ruby rolled the dice.

"NOO!"

"Come on! Again!?"

"haha Yes… I love this game!" Ruby shouted as Mario barreled toward Yoshi, and Peach.

Ruby had rolled a ten

Mario rode the bullet bill through the two characters stealing 20 coins from each

"GODDAMMIT RUBY!"

"This… Just.. UGHHH!"

Ruby just like last time is just burst out laughing

"thank god im safe from the carnage" Yang said while joining in on the laughter.

"GRRR" Blake and Yang just glared daggers in to the sisters

"**4 PLAYER MINIGAME!"**

"great way to end it"

"mhmm"

"yea"

"yep"

"This is a great game, no matter who wins I just wanted to say I had fun!" Ruby said with a slightly smug smile

"Shut up Ruby!"

"**Snow Whirled"**

"Weiss has this on down packed!" Ruby announced

"I. will. End. You." Weiss gave Ruby a look that even scares I the narrator

"She's right Ice queen"

"Shut. Up. Yang!"

"….so how about we start this game…" Ruby said sheepishly

…

**"3…2….1….GOO!"**

Everyone tried their best. The girls pressed buttons in their desired order to make their characters move in certain ways, and preform elegant moves throughout their decent. However no matter how hard Blake, Yang, and Ruby tried they couldn't seem to keep up with the pure elegance of Peach, and Weiss.

"**WINNER!"**

"told you Rubes"

"goodammit you two!"

Everyone was laughing, and even Weiss chuckled a little to everyone surprise

**Awards Ceremony**

The host brought everyone to the beginning of the stage, and said the places of all the competitors.

"**In first is Mario with 2 stars, and 114 coins!"**

"you better believe it!"

Collective sighs from the rest

"**In second is Yoshi with 2 stars, and 59 coins!"**

"**In third is Peach with 2 stars, and 41 coins!"**

"Hmmppff"

"**And finally Boo with 1 star, and 65 coins"**

"stupid game" Yang muttered under her breath

"**Well it's time for bonus stars!"**

"Wait what!?" all the girls shouted

"Wait there's still a chance!?" Blake asked

"Apparently…" Ruby said with obvious disappointment in her voice

**And the Minigame star goes to the person who gained the most coins from minigames goes to…. *drumroll*…. Boo, and Yoshi!"**

"Yes!'

"Oh no…" Ruby said worried

"Blake"

"yes?"

"Please beat Ruby!"

"Ill try princess"

"**And the Happening star goes to the person who landed on the most question mark spaces goes to…. *drumroll*…. Boo!"**

"Woo! Maybe I can come back!"

"I lost..." Ruby mumbled

"What was the Ruby?"

"You won Blake!"

Before Blake could respond the game started to announce the last bonus Star.

"**And the Coin star goes to the person who landed had the most coins goes to…. *drumroll*…. Mario!"**

"WHAT!? I mean YES!"

"This dam damm game swear!" Weiss said in defeat

"Ill get you next time sis!"

"good game ruby I'll take second" Blake said proudly

"I WON! Iwoniwonwioniwon! WOOHOO!" Ruby celebrated very, very happily

"could you be a more gracious winner please?"

"Oh Weiss your just jealous you came in last"

"I did not!"

"yea!"

"No!"

"look at the screen"

The screen showed the final scores

Mario in first with 3 stars, and 114 coins

Yoshi in second with 3 stars, and 59 coins

Boo in third with 2 stars, and 65 coins

And peach in last with 2 stars, and 51 coins.

"What!?"

"Hey I didn't come in last!" Yang cheered

"This game I stupid!"

The RBY of RWBY burst out laughing at poor Weiss's last place

After a while Weiss spoke up

"Wait Ruby"

"yea?"

"you only won because of the bullet bill!"

Ruby contemplated this for a bit doing the math in her head. " huh I guess your right! Thanks billy the bullet!" She was beaming at the screen

"I hate that bullet" Blake said with a chuckle

**What a great game! – Ruby Rose**

A little while after the best Mario party game ever the girls decided to go to bed

"Goodnight team!"

"Goodnight Ruby!" they shouted back

"_It seems that operation Nintendo was a success, everyone is so much more friendly, fun, and just better! I can wait to see how we develop in to even better friends! But for now I think we should avoid Mario party… for like a couple of days *Ruby laughs at this thought*" _Ruby thinks to herself haoppily

Ruby turns over in her bed to take in one last look of her new friends, and teammates.

"_These are my friends, and though they are moody, strict, and other things. Today is the most fun I have ever had, and I hope this continues. *_satisfied sigh_* I beginning to really like these guys =)_

Ruby turns back over shutting her eyes, and goes to sleep while recalling the great moments of the day

"_I can't wait to play again!"_

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of operation Nintendo! I am still having trouble writing these characters with canon… I'm not sure what I know about these guys to write about a story of these situations. So I decided to just write about how they would act if they were already friends, and playing games. Games in my opinion especially these types of games open a person up, and makes them more competitive so that how I wrote them! Please let me know what you think about this. It could change via your opinions but this is similar to some of my personal experiences when with meeting new people and playing games with them, it's pretty awesome. **

**Oh by the way I already know what I want to write next! I'm thinking about writing about Ruby, and Weiss playing Pikmin 3! I have been playing a lot of Pikmin 3 and I believe Ruby would love it based on how cute the game is. **

**Tell me what you think of this interesting story, and universe I kind of crafted! **

**Have a great day guys!**


	3. Pikmin 3: prologue

RWBY: Operation Nintendo

I own nothing all credit goes to monty, rooster teeth, and Nintendo Enjoy!

**A/N: Hello everyone again! You guys are showing some awesome support! At this moment the story has 8 follows, and 7 favorites! **

**Also there is still math to be kept track of, I don't forget or make it up I promise… my notepad was 6 pages or so filled because of the Mario party game which was super fun to write!**

**Chapter 3: Ruby, and Weiss Play Pikmin 3!**

**(****_Three Weeks later)_**

**Everything is awesome – Ruby Rose**

"Everything is awesome!"

"Everything is cool when your part of a team!" Ruby sang with such happiness, all while walking to class

"I'm living the dream!" Yang finished the song with Ruby with a giant smile across her face

The sisters burst out laughing in front the door of their destination. History class, but even the drone of history class couldn't rain on their parade… wait no their happiness is more than a parade… a festival? Yea we're going to go with a festival

"well ill catch you later sis, I need to go to history" Ruby said still using the "everything is awesome theme"

"haha.. see you back at the room rubes"

The class wasn't bad, Dr oobleck was definitely not boring as he just dematerialized, and rematerialized across the room while he shouted about the war of..

_"Wait what did he say? What war?" _Ruby groaned having just realized she had been spacing out.. A LOT

_"ehh, it's what ever I'll just ask Weiss about it later"_

The rest of the class went by surprisingly quick, so quick the bell almost made Ruby fall out of her chair

_"Phew… that was a close one" _Ruby thought as she started to regain her balance

"_Time to go home to the best Friends ever!" _Ruby thought cheerfully as she packed her things

Ruby exited out of the class, and started to walk back. _"hmmm…. It's going to take me about 10 minutes to get back, so ill be back at about… 3:30! Awesome ill have some time alone so I can eat my precious cookies without getting scolded" _Ruby's mouth almost started to water at the thought of the chocolate chips of heaven under her bed. _"but if I get back sooner I can eat MORE!" _Ruby dashed off using semblance, and disappeared in a flash of rose petals

**2 minutes later…**

"ughh… finally…. Hh.. back!" she said between breaths

Once she caught her breath she darted to her bed, and started to devour her tasty snack

"COOKIES!... YUM…MMM…So…SGOOD!"

As Ruby ate her slice of heaven her mind started to drift to her teammates. _"I can't believe how close we have become in only a few weeks! Thank god I made up operation Nintendo… I don't know where we would be right now! Hmmm.. probably just slightly friends, but nowhere, where we are now! I mean we talk so much you think we would get tired of each other.. Nope! We just keep on going… its true friend ship…none of that you sit there ill sit here and phones" _Ruby sighs at the thought of how most people interact now a days

_"We're all inseparable! I don't know what I would do without these guys… I WOULD BE LOST! *chuckle*. But I think what surprises me the most is… Blake is telling secrets… well that is one brain but not the correct one! Weiss! Me and her have gotten so close as of late! I mean she still calls me names, and such but I know its just her way of showing affection =)! ME and her should play something together. I mean don't get me wrong I love playing games with everyone, but I feel like it might be a little more fun with just Weiss! "_

Ruby gets up from her bed and walks to her game collection. "hmmm…." Ruby stares at them for a long time before she come across this game with an ADORABLE game cover case.

"aww they are so dam CUTE!"

"is it … yes it is! Its co – op!"

_"This is going to rock, now all I have to do is wait for her to get back! I can't wait! I hope she likes the game!"_

Ruby goes back to her bed, and finishes the rest of her cookies in record time, and sends Weiss a quick text

_"hey Weiss!"_

_"Ruby… im in class!"_

_"blah.. blah. I'm boooorreedd"_

_"*sigh* you're such a dolt!"_

_"hurry up and get back so we can play some games!"_

_"I'm a little busy right now with… oh yea…CLASS!"_

_"pleeeeaasssee =("_

_"ugghh fine… I should be done in 30 minutes"_

_"Awesome see you soon!"_

**30 minutes later – Team RWBY dorm room**

Ruby was sitting on the ground playing Super Smash waiting for Weiss to return

"GODDAMMIT!" Ruby yelled as her character Marth shoots across the screen.

Her opponent Toon link runs after marth, and jumps in the air

"Grrr…." Ruby fanatically is pressing x to jump, but her character won't respond

"Come on!"

Toon link is now above the unresponsive marth.

"Don't you do it!"

Toon link uses his down A combo. Toon link starts descending with his sword toward marth

"Why won't this work!" Ruby shouts as she frantically tries to wake up her character. Ruby is standing up now inching closer to the TV still trying to make marth jump. However nothing worked, and Marth plummeted to his demise casuing an explosion on the bottom of the screen

"What the… what the hell! Nope.. nope I'm DONE!"

Ruby turned around to put the game away, but found one Weiss Schnee behind her laughing.

"…Hey Weiss… when did you get here?... and what's so funny?"

"You still suck at this game! You have been playing nonstop, and you still suck!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Prove it!"

"I don't need to. I think toon link did enough of a job"

"well I was winning, but all of sudden the controller just stopped working"

"mhmm…. Sure blame the controller you dunce"

"It was the controller!" Ruby growled

"Ruby it's okay to admit it… I'm your best friend... it's okay"

"Admit what Weiss?"

"That you just suck at Smash!" Weiss said while laughing

"Grrr!"

"okay.. .okay. I had my fun" Weiss takes her hand out from behind her back to reveal the adaptor of the controller was using

"WHAT?! WHY? HOW?!"

"why? Because I can! Oh and I told you not to put the console so far from the TV. Now you pay the consequences"

"AHHH! I was so close too!"

Weiss is now just cracking up

"You will pay for your treason!"

"mhmm... sure. So what game are we playing?"

Ruby perks up at the notion of hanging out with her best friend. She dashes off to find the game

"Here it is!" Ruby chirps

"hmmm... pikmin 3?"

"yea.. I mean look how cute those little guys look.. I mean just gahh!"

"heh... they are kind of cute.." Weiss mutters in a low hushed tone

"aww… is the ice queen's heart finally melting?" Ruby says while giggling

"Ruby! you…"

"ahp... ahp… ahp! I don't want to hear it miss I think it's cool to unplug peoples controllers" Ruby said with a mocking tone, and tongue sticking out

Weiss opens her mouth to retort, but she decides against it.

"That's what I thought!" Ruby says while giving a very smug smile

"so it says here that the story mode isn't co-op…"

"oh…" Ruby says sheepishly while rubbing the back of head "I just saw the two controller symbols, and just assumed" Weiss face palmed lightly from this

"The challenges are though!" Ruby says trying convince Weiss

"yea… but wouldn't you rather play the story Ruby?"

"Yea…"Ruby admits sadly

"hmmm…" Weiss hums while tapping her chin. "How about we take turns. I'll get day one, you get day two… and so on"

"No I want to go first!" Ruby whined with a light pout

"ugh… fine"

"sooo…"

"what are you waiting for then! Put the game in you dunce!"

"alright… alright…I'm going" Ruby outs her hands up in defense, and starts the game up

**Pre Day 1**

***what I mean by pre day 1 is the start screen, the beginning cut scene, and then captain Charlie.***

"ooooo!"

"Ruby stop gawking. The game hasn't even started yet!"

"…I know, but looooook! It so Beautiful!" Her eyes had a little twinkle in them as she stared at the menu

" *sigh*… just start the game you dolt"

"alright.. alright…"

Ruby started the game, and the beginning cut scene beginnings to play. The screen shows a planet which is known as kopai. The game tells the story of how this planet is running out of food, so they send out un manned drones to find any edible material.

"oh.. that's interesting…"

"quite"

"Weiss…"

"yes Ruby?"

"…do you think WE will ever run out of food?"

Weiss thinks on this for a while until a smile slowly creeps across her face. "hmmm… maybe. If anything cookies would be the first to go"

"WHAT! NO!"

Weiss giggles at her partners reaction which Ruby notices despite her shock

"HEY! That's not funny! I almost had a heart attack"

"with all the sweets you eat I'm surprised it hasn't happened yet"

"grrr.." Ruby pouted with her cheeks puffed out

The two just stared at each other. This went on for a little while before they broke out in laughter

"okay.. okay you got me princess"

"Ruby what did I say about that nickname?" Weiss gave Ruby a slight glare

"…um… that you love it!"

"… *sigh* just play the game Ruby!"

"uhh… what is going on, who am i? what do I do?"

"umm.. I think the drones found a planet, and now we are here to get the food?"

"oh.. okay!"

The screen of the TV introduces a new character named Captain Charlie. He is a small bigish man whom is in a green, and white space suit. He seems to have crash landed on a strange planet. There is snow everywhere, and in the distance some small yellow blobs can be seen, and it seems that they might be slightly moving…

Ruby picks up the Wii U tablet, and starts to move around. She seems to have the mind of an MMO player, because she is checking everything around where she spawned. Weiss seems less than stellar about this.

"ughh! Ruby there is nothing here!"

"How do you know that?"

"it's the beginning of the game!"

"hmm.." Ruby contemplates this new information, but soon a devious smile appears on her face "Hey Weiss, have you played fallout 3?"

"well yea! I told you that the other day, did you forget all ready?"

"no, but did you have trouble with escaping the vault?"

"well yea! They didn't give me anything!"

Ruby makes a tsk tsk noise, and starts laughing "you didn't look around did you?" Ruby sang

"well no the objective was to leave"

"well I looked around, and man there was some really good stuff!"

"like what!"

Ruby explains all the things she got, and how easy the beginning of the game was for her.

"WHAT!" Weiss screams in surprise

"yup" Ruby says while popping the P "man you must suck at skyrim!"

"Shut it Ruby!"

"Okay… okay, well I finished checking out the crash site. So now we can advance, are you happy now?"

"Yes!"

"good"

Ruby commands Captain Charlie to move forward, until she reaches these weird giant looking mushrooms. Ruby tries to destroy them, but to no avail.

"Welp, time to back track again"

"ughhh… again?!"

Ruby ignores Weiss, and moves backwards toward the spawn, but notices a corner of a map she can go explore. She moves captain Charlie to move to this corner, and finds the yellow blurs she saw in the beginning. However there is more to than meets the eye when the blurs come in to focus

"oooo…. What are these things?"

".. I don't know… get closer" Weiss said trying to hide her enthusiasm

Ruby compiles, and moves closer to the blurs, and they seem to be moving, like they are… moving?

"oooo GAHH! They are to freaking CUTE!" Ruby is bouncing up, and down!

"Yes Ruby they are.. kinda cute" Weiss said trying to hide her smile… she failed

"aww Weiss your feeling!"

"Ruby! Just play!" smiling is prevalent again

As Ruby commands captain Charlie to move closer to the yellow figures the game pauses, and teaches her how to play. The tutorial is telling her to touch the wii U game pad, and press the L BUMPER to use the whistle command. This allows your character to call back the Pikmin.

"hmm…" Ruby hums while she is following the tutorial, She is able to make the Pikmin follow her.

"AAAHHH! THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby is once again jumping up and down

Weiss is chuckling at Rubys reaction

The game is now telling Ruby to press the **whistle icon** on the game pad in order to dismiss the Pikmin.

"aww what did I do! Let me love you!"

"like I told you, you just suck" Weiss said while trying to contain her laughter

"NO I DON'T! Come back im sorry!"

"*sigh* hey, dolt just bring them back!"

"oh…"

It worked and the Pikmin are following the captain again

"Yay!"

Weiss sighs

The tutorial is now telling Ruby how to throw the Pikmin in order to fight, destroy, and how to interact with other objects in the world. This is done by simply tapping on the wii u tablet to throw the Pikmin. She can also ghost the position for more accuracy by holding down instead of tapping.

"forgive me friends!"

Ruby did what she was told and was able to destroy the giant mushrooms that were previously blocking the way. Ruby stopped for a second and smiled looking very satisfied with herself for solving the puzzle

"why are you smiling! You completed a tutorial woop de do!"

"… ummm"

"that's what I thought" Weiss now had the triumphant smile

The rest of the level was easy (since it was a tutorial level) Ruby just went along gathering more Pikmin until she found all 30. After that she advanced forward in to a cave.

" I don't want to go in!"

"Ruby you dolt! If you don't hurry up I WILL take that controller"

"…okay.." Ruby walked slowly in to the cave… AND it wasn't scary it brought her to a very nice showing a log a river, and a beautiful scene in general. This made Ruby felt safer, so she just ran in to the next cave without hesitation

"why is it so dark in here?..."

Weiss shrugs. However she did seem to notice a faint movement on the screen while ruby covered her eyes. As you can expect a faint devious smile appears on her face

"it's okay… Ruby it's safe look"

"…are you sure?"

"yes I am sure"

"okay" Ruby looks up in time for a giant flying monster to appear, and scare captain Charlie and his Pikmin. Just as this happened Weiss jumped up, and scared Ruby. Whom jumped up, and hid under Weiss's bed. Weiss is cracking up, almost rolling on the floor laughing

Ruby soon realizes what happened, and slowly comes out from her hiding spot. "That wasn't funny!"

Weiss stops laughing, and looks at Ruby with a serious face "your right… it was hilarious!" and she starts dying of laughter again

"GRRR! Fine you play now!"

"What happened to going first?"

"I just did!"

"that was the prologue!"

"ohhh…. Well…. Your still going!"

"nope! You wanted to play day 1. And your going to play day 1

**Hello everyone! Sorry for spacing between this one, and the last one, right now it is the end of my online class so finals, and blah blah, and this week I got about 3 hours of sleep a day… so my creative process just died. So im going back to college soon so the stories will either be once a week, or one every 2. I am a double major of Electrical engineering, and computer science… so my free time is scarce. But if you want me to continue I will just tell me in a review. Thanks for reading im going to get working on the next 5 days of the Pikmin story see you next time! **


	4. Ruby and Weiss play Pikmin Part 1

RWBY: Operation Nintendo

I own nothing all credit goes to monty, rooster teeth, and Nintendo Enjoy!

**A/N: writing this directly after an upload so I'm just going to say thank you in advance. Also this is days 1 – 5… well it was supposed to but man calc 2 is freaking hard! SOO… there will be a part 2 but I think people want to hear about bumblebee playing something… so that's probably the next update. But once again it all depends upon what you want! Tell me in the comments which chapter you would prefer next!**

**Day 1**

"….Fine" Ruby grabs the controller with a huff, and starts up day 1

The TV sets up the scene. The spaceship that they arrived on is flying out of control. Eventually it hits something, and our new character falls out. Luckily he landed in water cushioning his fall! He gets up to see one red Pikmin starting at him, studying him. Ruby commands our new character whom name is aph to move toward her new friend

"hey little guy!" ruby says all cute as she inches slowly closer

The red Pikmin runs away. "Why won't you love me!"

"didn't I explain this already Ruby?" Weiss said with a smile

"Shut it Weiss!" Weiss giggles slightly at this

A defeated Ruby follows the trail of the escaping red Pikmin to find 2 other Pikmin jumping at something stuck in a tree. The game once again let's ruby know what to do by pausing. Ruby read the instructions, and followed them. First ruby whistled to the Pikmin and called them to her side, next she threw them at the red object stuck in the tree. The Pikmin attack the tree for a couple of seconds until the object came free. The object once freed started to fly

"OOOooooo" Ruby stared with awe

"what's that?" Weiss said with apparent interest in the "childish game"

"I don't know, but its soooooo cool!"

The red spaceship thing started to descend, and once it was close enough to the ground to land it deployed its landing gear. This resembled 3 stick like collapsible poles that extended from where the jet engines once were.

"wait wasn't it just flying?" Weiss was perplexed

"ummm… yea…"

The red spaceship landed, and shot something out of the top that seemed to resemble a seed. The seed floated down, and planted itself in the ground. After 10 seconds or so the red seed sprouted a leaf like sprout. It resembled close to what looked like a tree that was planted about a year or two ago.

"ummm…"

"Ruby…?"

"yea Weiss?"

"what's going on?"

"I don't know… but its kinda cool"

"agreed"

Ruby commanded alph to move forward to the newly sprouted seedling

"it wants me to press…" Ruby contemplated as she searched for the button that needed to be pressed.

"well then press it you dunce!"

"okay… okay… okay!" Ruby said as she pressed the left bumper. Which caused her character to start pulling on the seedling thing

"wait… NO nonoonono… don't hurt it!" Ruby shouted as she was pulling on the seedling

"You Dunce! It's not a live. It's a seed or someth…"

Weiss was cut off once alph finally pulled out a… *drumroll* a red Pikmin!

"you were saying Weiss?" Ruby said with a triumphant smile

"Shut it ruby!" Weiss growled

Ruby laughed at her partners dismay

The next couple of minutes were the game teaching Ruby the basics of Pikmin.

**"Pikmin will attack, or interact with enemies or objects if they are thrown. Go attack those flowers and bring the pellet they drop to their mother ship which is called the onion . Once the pellets are brought to the ship, the ship will use it to create more Pikmin!"**

"huh…." Ruby is confused because of all the information given to her in a short time!

"*sigh* Just go attack the flowers Ruby!"

"but… but … they are pretty"

"Your such a dolt!" Weiss said with a smile

"yea.. yea .. yea I know" Ruby said in a mocking tone

The next couple of the minutes were Ruby attacking flowers and creating more Pikmin! She had a total of 15 red Pikmin now!

"Ruby! "

"ughh.. what now Weiss?"

"go back there, i.. I thought I something…weird" Weiss put a weird spin on that last word

"okay! Onward to adventure!" Ruby said pointing in the air excitingly. Weiss sighed at her partners reaction

Ruby commanded her character to go toward where Weiss was pointing, and they foun..

"tiles!?" Weiss shout with a confused diction

"…umm apparently so…?"

Ruby was about to turn back, but she accidentally touched the wii U tablet, and threw a Pikmin on the pile of tiles.

"wait… whats he doing? Weiss said with the same diction

"he…he's carrying the tile"

"I know that you dunce! …But I want to know why?"

Ruby just shrugged

"well follow him!"

"okay!"

Ruby followed their red Pikmin to what seemed like a destroyed bridge. The red Pikmin carrying the tile dropped the tile on the bridge which started the building process. Then he ran back to the pile and continued the cycle

"Oh my GOD! They cute little adorable builders! AWWW" Ruby spouted with the happiest tone anyone has ever heard

"ohh… well this game is getting pretty good. Just imagine the puzzle they could have made with this!"

"ohh… but puzzle are haaaarrddd Weiss!"

Weiss just sighed

Ruby went back to throw the rest of her Pikmin on the pile of tiles

"there" Ruby said while she satisfyingly clapped her hands "now were moving!"

"yea"

After about 30 seconds the bridge was complete!

"I love these guys!"

"they.. are pretty useful" Weiss said with hesitation. Now that ruby and Weiss were better friends she could decipher the code

"awww Weiss!"

"RUBY!" Weiss snapped back

"You.." Ruby said with a smile

"don't say it!" Weiss warned

"You love them too!" Ruby brought Weiss into a gentle hug

"Get off me dolt!" but Weiss didn't pull away instead she returned the gesture. "and no I don't"

"Weiss it's okay to feel!"

"NO!"

"aww the ice queen has a heart!" Ruby sand as she tightened the embrace

"RUBY! you know I hate those ice puns!" Weiss snapped back

"okay okay.. im sorry." Ruby said while laughing

"soo… do you think these guys… can build a snow man?" Ruby said while once again cracking up and starting to sing… you know what she sang

"That it!" Weiss tackled Ruby to the ground and the two girls rolled around fighting but a friendly fight as they were laughing while it was going on

"ahhh! I give I give!" Ruby said shouted as Weiss pined her

"that's what I thought you dolt!" Weiss was still giggling though. Weiss got up after her giggle fit stopped (how long that was depends on you… you shippers haha)

Ruby dusted herself off, and grabbed the wii U tablet and started to play again. Ruby gathered up her Pikmin and crossed the bridge. On the other side were these monsters they looked like big beetle thing except it can't fly.

"whaaa!" ruby shouted as the three monsters charged her. "don't you hurt my friends!" Ruby shouted a battle cry and started to throw Pikmin at the monsters. The Pikmin landed on their backs and started to bash their heads against the monsters. It didn't take long till the red Pikmin prevailed. The red Pikmin had killed all the monsters. Once the monsters death animation was done the Pikmin picked up the corpses and brought them back to their ship

"ohh… that's morbid" Ruby said sadly as she watched

"no… Ruby that's just nature… see?" Weiss said as the spaceship absorbed the bodies and created more Pikmin

"but… but… death" Ruby's sad eyes were prevalent

" *sigh* and you want to be a huntress" Weiss said under her breath with a smile

"what was that!?"

"ohh.. nothing" Weiss chuckled

"mhmm.. sure" Ruby was staring Weiss down trying to read her

Ruby gave up quickly and continued to play Pikmin! She moved along the path. She had the Pikmin kill 2 more monsters these were smaller though. She eventually reached a..

"a box? What's a box doing here?"

"maybe amazon's drones got an upgrade?" Weiss said trying to hold in her laugh

"ughh… no.. just no!"

"what! Why?"

"shhh… just shh"

"I will not!"

"… fine… but no more jokes"

"hey im trying here!"

"I know… but man! Your joke was so bad I im starting to feel sick" ruby feigned illness by pretending to throw up

" *sigh* sometime… sometimes I hate you"

"no you don't!" Ruby sang

"Yes I do!" Weiss snapped back

"…ohh…" Ruby looked down crestfallen and started to play her game again

"…Ruby… i sorry. I didn't mean it… "

"you didn't?" Ruby looked up with hope in her eyes

"no of course I don't! Your my best friend… i.. I really like you" Weiss had a slight tint of pink barely noticeable on her face when saying that last part

Ruby burst out laughing " *laughing* I knew that silly, but I can't believe I got the ice queen to say it" Ruby stuck her tongue out in a mocking manner

Ruby! you…"

"oh by the Weiss I totally got you!" Ruby cut off Weiss by holding up her scroll

"…you didn't" Weiss had a really shocked expression on her face

"Oh yes I did!" Ruby was bouncing up and down

"Delete it NOW!"

"hmmm… nope" Ruby said while popping the p

"RUBY!"

"Smile Weiss!" Ruby shouted as pressed a button on her scroll causing a flash.

"ughh… why you insolent dolt!"

Ruby giggled at Weiss's frustration, and the picture that appeared on her scroll. It was a picture of her and her partner together. Ruby had her arm around Weiss and had a big smile on. While Weiss had an expression of anger and shock pointed directly at Ruby. It described their friendship quite well.

"Gimmie your scroll! NOW!"

"hmmm… nope!" Ruby chuckled to herself admiring her handy work." Look we look so nice!" Ruby said excitingly while holding her scroll out for Weiss to see. Weiss saw an opportunity, and grabbed it.. literally…

"AH HA!" Weiss shouted triumphantly with Ruby's scroll in hand.

"ohh no you got my scroll whatever will I do?!" Ruby had huge tone of mocking in her voice

"don't mock me Ruby! I won… see!" Weiss said as she went to delete the picture, "wait what!?"

"Weiss how dumb do you think I am!?"

"very why?"

Ruby made a shocked noise "… well then!" Ruby made a pout at stared down Weiss

Weiss like everyone gave in to the adorable Ruby pout "okay… okay… you not THAT dumb… but still dumb"

"ill take it! But im not that dumb as I quickly locked my scroll before showing you" Ruby stated in an ever so matter of fact tone

"..." Weiss was shocked she was out smarted by Ruby "okay.. okay you win! But if I find out you showed ANYONE! I WILL END YOU RUBY!"

"Okay deal!" Ruby took back her scroll and starting playing with it. "oh by the way it's your turn!"

"wait what? How we still need to find the ship!"

"well when you were being all icy and mean" Ruby stick her tongue out for the icy and mean part "I was able to find out ship and end the day. But then you tackled me before I could leave.

"ohh.. okay!: Weiss said with a slight smile

"awww you really wanted to play didn't you!"

"RUBY! Shut UP!"

**Day 2**

"Ughh… Finally it's my turn!" Weiss said with a hint of glee

"Oh shut up! I didn't take that long!"

"It was like 20 Minutes!"

"yea… yea… yea… just go!"

"fine I will!" Weiss said with a huff

Weiss snatched the Wii U tablet from Ruby, and started up day 2. The screen showed the spaceship launching back toward the planet, and thus beginning the next day's adventure. The spaceship landed in the new area and our captain at the time whom is alph emerged.

"whoaaaa…. What? When did we get to a new area!" Ruby was awestruck her silver eyes wide as ever

"You really don't like reading do you?"

"I read it!"

"did you?... did you really?" Weiss said with a condescending tone

"… well I skimmed it.." Ruby said with a nervous chuckle

"dammit Ruby! Well if you must know… we are here to save our other crew member whom is located somewhere in this level or area!"

"ohhhh! Okay!" Ruby said with a smile

"next time read you dolt" Weiss said with a slight grin

"yes sir! Princess Sir!" Ruby mocked as she saluted at Weiss

"sometimes… I just.."

"you just what" Ruby looked at her with those wide silver eyes

"…" Weiss looked at Ruby and decided against her previous thought ".. nothing.. nothing Ruby" And Ruby just smiled

**"The garden of hope"**

"such a nice name!" Ruby said excitingly

"agreed it almost brings me some… hope" Weiss shot Ruby a look with that last word. You know the look you give your friends when you make such a bad joke and want nothing more for them to just go with it (don't lie you know what I mean!)

"…" Ruby was speechless and just stared at weiss… and then she face palmed "ughh… NO! I can just hear the Yang.. wait no it was worse than Yang… ughh.. I feel sick"

"oh it wasn't that bad!"

"did you hear what you said!"

"Well Yea! Im the one who said it!"

"No Weiss… Just no"

"Oh come on! Im trying here!"

"well try harder… I swear.." Weiss interrupting her with quite the angry tone "you'll WHAT!?"

Ruby yelped and slightly jumped in her spot 'uhhh…. Uhh… nothing"

"that's right!"

"Just play the game Weiss!"

"Fine.. fine.. if that's whats the speed queen desires"

"stop calling me that!"

"doesn't feel good does it?" Weiss said with a smile

"NO, but come on so what I rolled a 1! Big Whoop!"

"Ruby it would be a big thing… if you rolled higher than a one, but you didn't and you suck at rolling! Just like a smash!"

Ruby was shocked to hear the banter coming from her partner but seemed happy enough to go along with it adding her rebuttal and adding it with a smile "doesn't matter, wanna know why?"

"sure why not?"

"because I still won! And you cheated by taking my controller!"

"I hate you poor sport!"

"ohh you would be soooo worse if you won! And I didn't take your controller… I just mealy turned it off" Ruby said the second half with a laugh still proud of her prank

Weiss opened her mouth to retort… but it seemed the sharp tongued heiress is…

"at a loss for words? WOW! That's a first" Ruby said with a laugh

Also while this was going on Weiss was killing the smaller beetle monsters and she gained 24 pikmin which brought the total to now 53 red Pikmin

"hey Weiss your pretty good at this game!"

"well I mean it is a childs game… which makes It perfect you Ruby!"

"…I hate you" Ruby retorted with a grin

"yeaaaa… no you don't" Weiss pushed against Ruby with her should while she sang the words

"…yea.. I know"

Weiss continued to play the game, and after she gained 10 more red Pikmin (total is now 63) she decided to play the objective, and find the other lost crew member. Weiss looked at the Wii U tablet and used the map app to make her way to the distress signal. After a while Weiss made it to the signal. Turns out the signal is where their other crew member was. However she was trapped in a plant pot thing, and there was a wall of glass separating them from her.

"WE FOUND HER!" Ruby Sang

"Oww! My ears… but we can't free her you dolt!"

"but we're right here just break in!"

"It's not going to work"

"Yes it will!" Ruby yelled

"okay fine! We'll do it your way" Weiss threw all her red Pikmin at glass wall, all 50 of them. "See it doesn't WORK YOU DOLT!"

"Okay! But ow my ears… that really wasn't nesscary!"Ruby Whined

"as long as it shuts you up" Weiss said with a laugh

"You're such a meanie!"

"I might be a 'meanie' but right now I have control of your friends!" Weiss said with a devious smile

Ruby made a shocked noise "…. YOU WOULDN'T!" Ruby yelled

"hmmm… Ruby you know what?"

"… what princess"

"I think it's a good day for a swim" Weiss hovered the throwing icon over the water

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Weiss stared at the screen with a contemplating look for a while. "okay… okay.. okay fine I won't"

Ruby let off a huge sigh of relief "thank you!"

"But only because your reaction was just priceless" Weiss was laughing now

"… oh shut up!"

"they aren't real Ruby!"

"lalalalalala… I can't hear you!" Ruby said with her fingers in her ears

"Such a child I swear" Weiss muttered under her breath

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"oh… nothing Ruby… nothing at all"

Weiss kept exploring the garden of hope until she found this ominous looking cave.

"…ummm Weiss"

"What's the matter Ruby. you scared?" Weiss said in a mocking tone

"NO!"

"you chicken!" Weiss made chicken noises and flapped her arms

"Ughh! Fine go in, and Leroy it for all I care!"

"I will!"

Weiss entered the cave. There were these glass crystals things that seemed to contain pellets, and some other unidentifiable things

"well this is quite the interesting scene"

"yea I mean come on game creators this just screams boss fight!"

"I know right, Ruby!"

"Weiss was moving forward into the cave while ruby talked "I mean such a cliché, just come out al.." Ruby was cut off as a the mini boss fell from the sky! Ruby Jumped out of skin and in to Weiss's arms (like when they were playing that game of risk, but world of remment version!"

"Get off me dolt!" But she also jumped, and only pulled Ruby a tiny bit closer

The mini boss was like a jelly fish but it could fly, also it drops its sack of plasm and it sucks things up by dropping its sack…

"Run Weiss! RUN!" Ruby screamed

"OWW Your yelling in my ear you idiot!" Weiss Winced and rubbed her ear

"Ohh… opps sorry!" Ruby said while nervously rubbing her head as she got off Weiss

Weiss ran around trying avoid the jellyfish thing, but it hovered over to her characters position and then started attacking

"Weiss kill it! KILL IT!"

"I'm trying Ruby!"

"Try harder!"

Weiss threw her Pikmin onto the jellyfish thing. The Pikmin latched on and started bashing their heads on it. Damaging the jelly fish thing. After about a 30 seconds or so the jelly fish rose back up into the air and shook off the Pikmin latched on sending them flying everywhere. Then the jelly fish thing hovered over the Pikmin and slammed down the plasm thing again. Causing multiple Pikmin to become trapped in the jelly fish

"HEY! Meanie! Give me back my friends!" Ruby was steaming with bloody murder in her eyes. "Weiss KILL IT!"

"…okay …Ruby" Weiss noticed the fire in Ruby's eyes.

Weiss commanded her character to run away from the jellyfish thing, all while whistling to collect the stray Pikmin. "Weiss Don't forget about that guy!" Weiss looked around to see the star Pikmin that Ruby was pointing at "where Ruby! I don't see him!"

"Over there!"

"Oh Okay!"

Weiss commanded alph to run over there to save the stray Pikmin but the jelly fish thing dropped from the sky again, and absorbed the Pikmin "Noo! You.. YOU BIG MEANIE!"

Ruby grabbed Weiss and shook her violently "Weiss you need to save them!" she yelled

"I'm trying Ruby! Now GET OFF OF ME!" Weiss yelled back

Ruby looked shocked at the second half. Until she stopped and looked at what she had been doing. :ohhh oppsie!"

"your such a dolt I swear!"

"Yea maybe… but at least my Pikmin didn't die!"

"they're not dead Ruby"

"they're not?" Ruby said with hope glistening in her eyes

"no their just stuck inside the goopy blob flying thing"

"oh okay! That makes me feel better! But you better not kill them Weiss!"

"yea… yea.. yea"

Weiss decided that the only way to kill this… thing is to bait it…

"oh Ruby isn't going to like this.." Weiss said under her breath

"hmmm..?" Ruby chimed

"oh nothing…" Weiss replied as she threw one red Pikmin in to the open

"Weiss! WHY!?"

Weiss ignored her as the jelly fish thing stomped down onto the red Pikmin absorbing it, and trapping it

"nows my chance! DIEEEEE!" Weiss yelled as she threw every one of her remaining Pikmin onto the jelly flying thing. They were dealing massive damage! They almost killed it, but then it started to ascend, and once it got a reasonable height it shook off all the Pikmin!

"Weiss quickly GO! GET THEM!"

"ON IT!"

Weiss commanded alph to round up all the stray Pikmin again, but this time they were all stray, about 5 or six were taken and once again Ruby was heavily against this.

Weiss once again did the old bait and switch and killed the jelly fish thing. Once it was killed all the Pikmin were once again free!

"Weiss my HERO!" Ruby said as she brought Weiss into a tight embrace

"Get off me dolt!" But Weiss just accepted it, and she even tightened the embrace a little. Which shocked Ruby as she went limp for about 2 seconds before tightening the embrace once again

"ack.. what has yang been giving lessons!" Weiss managed to croak out

"well.."

"aww you too are SO ADORABLE!" Both Weiss, and Ruby turned their heads to investigate.

"Weiss! What did I say about dating my sister!" Yang said mockingly

Both girls looked a yang with a quizzical look, and then back at each other to see that they were in quite a loving looking embrace. Then back at yang, and once again back at eachother.

"…uhh." Weiss pushed Ruby off her with an apparent blush on her face, one was also apparent on Ruby's face as well.

Yang is just laughing her ass off at the two's discomfort

"what are you doing here any way's sis!"

"well it's close to dinner time, and I wanted to see if you want to join us."

"Us?" Ruby, and Weiss said looking around for another

Blake was standing in the doorway watching this whole thing unfold, and it looked like she was giggling to herself.

"yea! Me, and blake!" Yang gestured to blake with her thumb. "sooo… you two love birds going to join us?" Yang said with a very mocking tone

"Shut it SIS!" Ruby shouted as she went to tackle Yang

The two sisters start their scrapping which lasted a little bit before blake intervened and stopped the two

"I swear you two are just like children" Blake said

"I couldn't agree more!" Weiss shouted

"so are you going to join us?" Yang questioned as she got up

"uhh I don't know.." Ruby looked at Weiss "you wanna get some food? Or continue?"

"hmmmm…" Weiss hummed contemplating "yea some food sounds good, I've worked up an appetite from yelling at you"

"you know normally I would be mad… but actually I was the yeller today…" Everyone looked shocked and stared a Weiss for confirmation

"yea… she hurt my feelings" Weiss said in a cute childish tone mocking Ruby

"wow…" blake said

"Sis you yelled!?"

"they monsters were trying to kill my friends! And SOMEBODY was just letting it happen!" Ruby made a gesture to the culprit

"oh shut up!"

And with that team RWBY left to get dinner but Weiss pulled Ruby aside before they left really quickly

"sooo…. We need to continue our game!" Weiss said with enthusiasm

"Aww Weiss your excited about something!" Ruby was beaming at her partner

"Tell anyone and I kill you!"

"you couldn't take me if you tried!"

"oh!?"

"Yea…!"

"oh its on!"

"like donkey kong!"

" and yes Weiss we will play again!" Ruby pulled Weiss into a quick hug and the two huntresses left for dinner

**Well that's day 1 and 2! There were supposed to be more, but college had be do quite a bit. And I just made some really nice friends and have been busy sorry! I said I would upload at most 1 every 2 weeks and I want to continue that! Finally if you want more ruby and Weiss playing Pikmin let me know! Depending on what you want it will either be the next chapter or we could see some Yang and Blake game action! Tell in the comments! I hope you enjoyed the chapter ill see you next time!**


End file.
